


With or Without You

by UsagiShira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiShira/pseuds/UsagiShira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the new girl at school and you meet Lea.</p>
<p>Lea/AxelxReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You stare at the entrance to your new high school. School had started last month and you had just transferred in after moving to town last week. You were nervous. You knew nobody at this school. You hated it. You clutched your lunchbag in your hands and take a deep breath and walk into the school. You had already met with your teachers and gotten the books you needed for the semester. Luckily your school was on the Block System so you only had four classes a semester instead of eight. You pull a piece of paper out of pocket and start looking for your locker. It was on the third floor and you climb the stairs to it. So far the other students hadn't paid you any mind and you were fine with that for the time being. You find your locker and start putting your stuff in it. You pull out another piece of paper that has your class schedule on it. You frown. Math first. You hated math and math hated you, you were sure of it. You grab your math book and notebook and start heading towards class.

When you reach the class you take another deep breath and look inside. There are already a few students in it at their desks. In the back row is a boy with spiky brown hair sitting next to a boy with spiky blond hair that looks like him. They are both talking and laughing with a girl with straight red hair. You make your way to your seat that was already assigned to you. Your seat happened to be next to the blond boy. He looks up at you as you sit down next to him.

"Hey you're new aren't you?"

"Um yeah. I just moved here last week." You answer shyly.

The boy smiled at you. "Well welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Roxas!"

The boy with brown hair leaned forward. "Hi! I'm Sora!"

"I'm Kairi!" The girl said.

"Uh hi! I'm "_______." You give a shy smile.

The one named Sora got up and walked over to you. "Where'd you move from?"

"A place called Twilight Town. It's pretty far from Radiant Gardens."

"I've heard of Twilight Town. You moved a long way didn't you?" Roxas asked.

You nod and then notice that Sora is looking at your class schedule.

"Hey you have the same lunch time as us!"

"Oh you can have lunch with us then." Kairi spoke up. "Sora give that back to her!"

Sora smiles and hands it back to you. "Sorry!"

You smile back. "It's ok."

"You're going to like here "______", this is a great school and town." Kairi said.

By this time the rest of students and the teacher had come and the bell rang to start class. Sora walked back to his seat and the teacher started the math lesson. It was ok. At least you understood the lesson. When the bell rang again to start the next class. Kairi came up to you.

"Do you need help with finding your next class?"

"Um yeah I think I do."

"Ok let me see your schedule." You hand it to her. "You have Driver's Ed next. Ok follow me." She waves at Sora and Roxas then takes your hand and starts to walk off.

After a quick stop at you locker and a minute of walking around you arrive at you next class. You thank Kairi as she waves you walk in the classroom. This class was easy. Six weeks of learning how to drive and the other six weeks of playing board games. This was your favorite class by far. When this class was over you headed off to your next one. History. You hated history almost as much as you hated math. It was just so boring. But At least this was a short class as you had fourth lunch this semester. When the bell rang for your lunch time you grabbed your books and lunchbox and started heading towards the lunchroom.

"_______" You hear your name being called. You turn around to see Kairi running up to you. She grabs your hand when she catches up to you. "Come eat lunch with us."

"Ok." You follow her outside to where you see Roxas and Sora sitting at a table with two other people you didn't know. Sitting next to Roxas was a blond girl who looked like Kairi. _More twins?_ You thought. The other person was a guy with silver hair. They look up at you as you approach.

"This is "______". She's new here and I thought she could eat lunch with us." Kairi spoke up.

The other girl smiles at you. "My name is Namine. Nice to meet you "______"."

"I'm Riku." The silver haired guy said.

You smile and sit next to Namine. "Hi. Nice to meet you too."

Kairi takes her seat between Sora and Riku. "So how has your first day been?"

"Its been ok. Hasn't been too bad so far."

"Told you you would like it here. The teachers here are great." Sora said around a mouth full of food.

You laugh. Roxas starts waving to somebody behind you. "About time they got here."

You turn around and see a guy with long blue hair walking with a guy with spiky red hair walking toward your table.

"Sorry the lunch line was long." The one with blue hair said.

The one with red hair sits next to you. "Who's the new girl?" You notice that he has the most beautiful emerald green eyes you have ever seen.

"This is "______". She just moved here last week and this is her first day at school. We have math together and asked her to join us." Roxas answered.

""_____" huh? Well this is Isa." The red head pointed at the blue haired boy who waved at you. "And my name is Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Uh yeah." You chuckle.

Over the course of lunch you find out that they all had known each other since they were kids, Roxas and Namine were dating, Sora and Kairi were dating, Sora and Roxas had an older brother named Ventus who was away at college, and Kairi and Namine had a younger sister named Xion who would be coming to the high school next year. Riku, Lea, and Isa were all seniors. And that you had fourth block, which was Home Ec, with Kairi and Namine. As you sat and listened to them talk and laugh at their jokes, you begin to think that maybe moving here wasn't such a bad thing after all. In your first day you had already made friends and you smile at that. The bell rang and you all get up and clear up your mess before heading back inside. You all wave to each other before heading to your classes.

"See you later new girl!" Lea yells as he walks off following Riku and Isa.

You blush. "Uh yeah." You wave back. You quickly turn around and follow Kairi and Namine to your final class for the day.

Another easy class this semester. When the final bell rang. Namine turned to you. "Would you like to come with us to the shopping center? We always go there after school and eat ice cream together."

"Really? Sure!" You smiled.

Now you were going to hang out with your new friends on your first day at school. After you got your stuff out of your locker you headed towards the entrance where you were going to meet Kairi and Namine. Namine was already there and after a minute or two Kairi showed up. "Come on. We have to beat the boys there so they can buy the ice cream."

You laugh and start walking off with a big smile on you face. It was definitely a good thing moving here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know the Block System. My high school used it and while I personally hated high school I loved the Block System. You had four classes every semester and while that meant you were in those classes for a bit longer than normal it was better than having eight. Besides less homework. Anyway that is what I'm going to be using for this story. And yes that was how my Driver's Ed was set up with the first half being for learning Driver's Ed and the second half we played board games. It was great lol! Anyway hope you like this fic.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix NOT me!


	2. Chapter 2

The three of you arrive at the Shopping Center where the ice cream shop is. It's an outdoor mall and you take a look around and see lots of cute shops selling clothes, jewelry, a movie theater, and a bookstore. You make a mental note of having to check out the bookstore sometime this week. You follow Kairi and Namine to the doors of the ice cream place.

"Yay! Looks like we're first!" Kairi exclaimed.

You look up the other side of the mall and see Lea and Isa round a corner followed by a couple of guys. They were wearing black leather jackets with the hoods up so you can't see their faces, black pants, and black boots. You can't hear what is being said but you can tell from the looks on Lea and Isa's faces that its a heated argument.

"Hey Lea and Isa are here." You point them out. "But who are they talking to?"

Namine sighs. "Those guys just don't let up!" When you give her a questioning look she continues. "Those guys are bad news. Right now there's only six of them and for some reason they are dead set on trying to get them to join. When we ask Lea and Isa why they never answer. They just say that they are not going to join them." She heads into the ice cream shop after Kairi. You make a hum of understanding and walk inside.

A few minutes later Riku comes in with an annoyed look on his face with Sora and Roxas behind him looking disappointed. "Aw man! We're not first!" They both say in unison.

Riku turns on them. "That's your fault for falling asleep in class." He turns back to face you three. "They apparently both fell asleep in class and had to stay a few minutes late. That's why it took us so long to get here." He gives an exasperated sigh and Sora and Roxas both smile.

You giggle along with Kairi and Namine when Isa and Lea enter the store. "Damn! We're last." Isa grumbles out with a small smile.

"Thank you for buying our ice cream!" Sora and Roxas again say in unison.

Isa shakes his head and pulls his wallet out. "You two are never easy with my munny."

Lea smiles when he sees you and walks up to you. "I see you brought the new girl." He puts a hand on the top of your head and rubs your hair.

You blush while pushing his hand away. "I have a name!" You pout.

Lea smiles and walks up to the counter and you smooth your hair back down. The others soon fall in line at the counter and you are busy looking at the flavors and different types of sundaes when you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn to see Lea holding out a blue popsicle to you. "Here."

You look surprised but take the ice cream anyway. "What? Oh no I was going to buy my own. You didn't have to. Let me pay you back." You begin pulling out your wallet when Lea grabs your hand. You blush and look at him.

"It's my treat! But if you really want to pay me back then how about going out with me Saturday?" He winks at you.

You blush even more at his question. _What?! I just met this guy today and he's already asking me out?!_ You feel a hand on your shoulder.

"You'd better just go ahead and say yes or he won't stop." Isa says.

"Oh...uh...ok." You say quietly and nod.

Lea's smile grows bigger. "Great I'll pick you up Saturday at four. Got it memorized?"

You nod and put the popsicle in your mouth and blink at the taste. It's really salty. Like REALLY salty but it also has an underlying sweet taste to it also. Lea laughs at your reaction. "It's called Sea-Salt Ice Cream. It takes a while to get used to the taste." He puts an arm around your shoulders and leads you outside where the rest of the group are waiting.

"It's good." It really is. You take another bite. You are hoping that the coldness from the ice cream will help cool and calm your blush. You both walk outside and join your friends at one of the tables. Kairi and Namine notice Lea's arm around you and share a knowing smile at you. You sit next to Namine while trying to brush it off. Lea sits next you straddling the back of the chair.

"So "_______" how was your first day at school here." She asks you.

"It was ok. A little different from Twilight Town, but I think I'll like it here." You answer.

"Of course you'll like it here. We're better." Roxas exclaims. He is sitting next to Namine and takes a bite out of her ice cream. She smacks his arm in retaliation.

Kairi glances quickly at Lea and then at you. "______" where did you move to?"

You tell her where your house is and as you take another bite of ice cream you miss the thumbs up Lea gives Kairi. The rest of the conversation was about school, teachers, and homework. Once everyone was done with their ice cream and the sun was starting to set you all stand up and decide to go home for the day. Kairi and Namine immediately offer to take you back home. Once you agree they turn and smile at Lea. He had looked a little disappointed that he wasn't taking you home but he knew the girls would find out everything he needed to know so he smiled back at them and turned and walked off with Isa.

~~~

"So he asked you out?" Kairi asks smiling.

"Uh yeah. I was really surprised when he did that. I mean I had just met him today." You answer.

"You have to let us come over and help pick out an outfit Saturday." Namine exclaimed happily, clapping her hands in front of her face.

You smile. Now you were starting to get nervous about it. "Oh ok."

"Ok, We'll be at your house around noon Saturday. That should give us plenty of time to pick out an outfit."

You stop walking and smile. "Thanks you two. I was scared about moving here and I didn't think I would make any friends. Especially not this fast."

They both grab your hands. "No problem. We understand it can be scary moving somewhere new and we wanted to make you feel welcome." Kairi said.

"Thank you again." You say.

The rest of the way home was talking about random things with Kairi and Namine making mental notes on what you like and didn't like.

~~~

You finally make it to your house and after exchange phone numbers with them and waving goodbye you head on up to your room. You flop on your bed and sigh. Today had been unexpected. You had made a lot of new friends and had even been asked out by one of them on your very first day. You blush and cover your face with your pillow. You picture Lea. He was really cute. His hair was a flaming red in slicked back spikes. His eyes were a mesmerizing emerald green that seemed to not only stare into your soul whenever he looked at you but they also seemed to always have a mischievous glint to them. And his smile was a teasing smile but as you thought about it you could feel your heart skip a beat. You roll onto your side hugging your pillow.

_Oh come on now! It's just one date!_ You think to yourself.

You suddenly sit up and head straight to your closet. After rummaging through it you decide that you have nothing that's first date worthy so you send a text to Kairi and Namine. **I may need to go shopping tomorrow for an outfit.**

Within a few minutes you get a reply. **No prob. We'll help.** You smile and with a deep breath you set about doing your homework.

~~~

The rest of the week is a blur to you. You had spent the whole afternoon after school with Kairi and Namine picking out an outfit the second day and you were pretty happy with your selection. As it was starting to get cool in the fall you had decided on wearing a basic white top with a suede cardigan over it, a pair of black skinny leg jeans, and your calf high black boots. You looked really cute in it.

Lunchtime was especially hectic for you because that was the only time you got to see Lea at school and your stomach had been doing flip flops everyday at lunch. He always sat next to you and flirted with you a little. Every time you could you asked Kairi and Namine about Lea. You found out that his favorite color was, unsurprisingly, red. His music style was eclectic, and even though he didn't look like it, he was very good with computers and he also had a thing for pyrotechnics. You also discovered by sitting next to him during lunch and at the ice cream shop that his body temp ran a little hotter than normal. When you asked Namine about it she just shrugged and said he had always been that way.

Now it was Saturday. 3:30 pm to be exact. Kairi and Namine had just left after doing your hair and makeup. And now as you waited you were a bundle of nerves. You have the tv on to try and get yourself to calm down but it's not working and you sit on the chair in the living room bouncing your leg. Ten minutes till Four your doorbell rings. You quickly stand up and smooth your clothes down taking a deep breath and calmly walk over to the door. Lea is there wearing a pair of khaki pants, brown boots, and a white shirt with a red vest over it. He looks at you smiles.

"You look cute." He winks at you as he hands you a single rose.

You blush and take the rose. "Thank you. You look good yourself. Let me go put this in some water. Come in." You stand back and when he enters you head off to the kitchen and put the rose in a vase. When you head back into your living room Lea is looking around.

"Nice place you have here." He says as you walk up to him.

"Thank you."

He turns to face you. "Ready to go?" He gives you that teasing smile of his and you nod. He leads you outside and after you lock up you see that his car is a black Chevy Impala. He walks over to the passenger side and holds the door open for you. Once your both inside and ready to go he backs out of your driveway.

"Nice car!" You say.

He chuckles. "Thanks I inherited it from my old man when I got my license."

You two talk about various things while on the way to the restaurant. Italian. Your favorite. You talk all through dinner, mostly about the different types of movies you both like to watch, favorite tv shows, and what video games you both like to play. After dinner you drive over to the movie theater in the shopping center. You tried to pay for the tickets and snacks but Lea wouldn't let you.

"You can pay the next date." He flashes you that smile that is very quickly becoming your favorite thing about him.

"Ok. Deal!" You get your tickets for the latest Supernatural Thriller and head inside. Once in the movie theater you sit up at the very top of the seats. You pull out your phone to silence it when you see that you have text from Kairi.

**How's the date? ;)** She asks.

You reply quickly that you will call her when the date is over but so far it is going well. The movie soon starts and its not long into it that Lea puts his arm around you pulls you to him. Being this close to him you realize just how much hotter his body is compared to yours. You wonder at it but ultimately decide that you don't care because it feels nice in the cold theater. You also notice that he smells of cinnamon. Once the movie is over you two walk around the center looking in at the neat little shops and you even go in the bookstore. You find the next book in the series you are currently reading and after you pay for it. You head back to his car and he takes you home. Once in the driveway, he gets out and opens the passenger door for you and then walks you up to your front door.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you." You smile at him.

"I did too." He smiles back and raises his hand and scratches the back of his head. You realize just how nervous he is from that gesture and mentally chuckle to yourself.

_He really is cute!_

"Hey, would you like to go out again next Saturday? The Fall Festival will be in town then." He asks you looking a little nervous.

"I'd love too." 

He looks at you and smiles big. "Great. I'll pick you up here same time?" 

You nod and he pulls you in for a quick hug. You hug him back, enjoying the warmth coming from him and scent of cinnamon. "I'll see you at school on Monday "_____"." He says as he pulls away and heads down to his car. 

"Ok." You enter your house and make a beeline for your room while calling Kairi to tell her about the date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two. I'm not a big car person so I just went with the first "cool" car I could think of and the car from Supernatural popped in my head. Anyway hope you like it.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me they belong to Sqaure Enix.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week went by fast and slow at the same time it seemed. On Monday Sora and Roxas had tried to tease you about your date with Lea but Kairi had quickly come to your rescue and scolded both of them.

"Aw come on Kairi, "____" knows we're only joking." Sora whined.

"Still leave her alone!" Kairi glared at him.

Sora gave a nervous chuckle and held his hands up. "Ok ok."

You laugh and turn to Kairi. "Thank you." You say to her.

She gave you a thumbs up and smiled.

You still only saw Lea at school during lunch but this time he would meet you and walk with you to your table only letting go of your hand once you had reached the table and he went off to get his food. And after school you met him at the Ice Cream Shop as it was still a race to see who would buy the ice cream that day. And afterwards he would take you home. That was how he ended up meeting your parents. It had gone well and they seemed to like him. Which made you happy. You also grew closer to Isa as well as you three talked while on the drive home.

They had known each other since they were kids and had been best friends ever since. Isa was calm, quiet, and reserved where as Lea was outgoing and loud.

"He seems to really like you." Isa had said to you one day while Lea was out of ear shot.

You blushed. "Really? I like him too." You had told him. It was true. You were quickly falling for him.

Isa had smiled at that. "Good. I'm glad."

You had also found out that you second date with Lea to the Fall Festival was going to be a group date as everyone was going together. And while they called it a Fall Festival it was more like a Fair than anything else. When you heard that you were excited. You hadn't been to a fair in so long. As Saturday crept closer and closer you had to keep telling yourself to stay focused on your schoolwork. It was hard but you somehow managed to do it.

~~~

Finally, Saturday had arrived and you were busy getting ready for your date. Lea had told you that Isa was bringing along his girlfriend as well. She went to another school and they had met over the summer. Although Lea had said that Isa wasn't all that serious about it. When Lea showed up at your house you waved by to your parents and followed him to his car. The two of you talked and listened to music the way to the Festival while holding hands. You were very quickly falling for Lea and you could only hope he was feeling the same.

You arrived at the parking lot and met the others at the entrance to the Festival. You saw Isa's girlfriend. She had long blond hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. Isa introduced her as Celeste. She seemed really nice and was really cute. The Festival was big. There were tons of stalls and buildings offering various foods and games. You all stop at one where you have to throw a ring around the bottles and Sora, Roxas, and Lea decided to compete against each other. Sora ended up losing. Roxas made some goals but it was clear Lea was the better one.

"I told you guys, you can't beat me when it comes to throwing these. Got it memorized?" He laughed while ruffling Roxas' hair.

"Hey quit it!" Roxas exclaimed while fixing his hair. "One day we'll beat you!" They both said in unison.

Lea pointed to a stuffed moogle toy as his prize and once the guy handed it to him he turned around and handed it out to you. "Here. This is for you."

You smile and take it. "Thank you." You hug the moogle close to you.

You make your way down the many stalls and buildings. You all decide to go into the Hall of Mirrors with everyone getting hopelessly lost. Once you finally make your way out the guys see there is a small batting cage. There was a sign out front that said "Hit ten balls in a row and win a prize". Riku, Sora, and Roxas all entered and won.

"So who are going to give your prize too?" Sora teased Riku when he got his stuffed animal.

Riku just looked at him. "No one. This is mine." Sora laughed.

After that came the Test Your Strength mallet game. Isa surprised everyone by winning that one. He ended up giving a cat plushie to Celeste, who had giggled and thanked him by kissing him on the cheek.

Way in the back of everything was a big Ferris Wheel. You all went up to it and waited in line to ride it. When it was finally your turn to get in one you sat down and clutch the moogle to you. Lea got in beside you and put his arm around you. It had started to get chilly and the heat from him was nice. You lay your head on his shoulder while waiting for the other cars to fill.

"____?" Lea asks softly.

"Hmmm?" You look up at him. He's blushing and he rubs the back of his head before looking at you.

"I...I really like you." You blush. "And well...I was wondering if...you would be my...my girlfriend?"

You're sure your face is as red as his hair and your heart feels like its about to burst out of you chest. "I-I like you t-too." You stammer out. "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

You glance up at him and see he has a big grin on his face. "Really?" He asks. You nod and he lifts and hand to your chin tilting your head up. Then he leans forward and softly presses his lips against yours. Your heart skips a beat. Your first kiss! You close your eyes and kiss back. Both of you wrapping your arms around each other. His lips were so warm against yours. You don't even notice that Roxas and Namine are in the car directly behind you and can see you. Roxas is laughing and pointing at you two while Namine is scolding him.

"Don't you dare say anything!" Namine hisses.

"I'm not. I'm not I swear! I'm just glad he finally found someone." Roxas says between breaths.

Namine smiles. "I am too." She lays her head on Roxas' shoulder as he kisses her cheek.

~~~

When your kiss ends Lea rests his forehead against yours. "I'm glad you moved here."

"I am too." You smile.

When the ride is over and you both get out Lea takes your hand, intertwining your fingers with his. You both can't hide your smiles. When everyone is out you all decide to take another look at the stalls as you make your way out of the fairgrounds. Back at the entrance you each say goodbye to each other and walk with Lea back to his car. Once back at your house he walks you up to your porch.

"I had a great time tonight." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"I did too. Thank you again for the moogle." You say.

Lea smiles. "You're welcome." He leans in and kisses you again. When the kiss ends he pulls you into a tight hug. "In a couple of weeks is the Homecoming Dance. Wanna go together?"

You look up at him and smile big. "Of course! You're my boyfriend now."

Lea chuckles. "Yeah I am." He gives you a quick kiss. "I'll see you at school on Monday. Got it memorized?"

You nod and watch him as he makes his way back to his car. Once he drives off you enter your house and make your way up to your room. You've never felt so happy before. Your first boyfriend, your first kiss. You touch your lips, still warm from his kisses. You didn't just like Lea. You were in love with him. That night you slept holding the stuffed moogle toy tightly to your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Sqaure Enix.


	4. Chapter 4

On Sunday you spent the whole day with Kairi and Namine picking out dresses for the Homecoming Dance. The dance wasn't until next week but you three decided to go ahead and beat the rush to find a dress. They had brought along their younger sister, Xion, along as well. She had the same blue eyes as her sisters but her hair was black. She was quiet and shy around you but seemed just as nice as Kairi and Namine were. It was lunch time and you were all eating in the food court of the mall. So far only Kairi had found a dress. It was a plain strap-less light pink dress.

You excuse yourself to the bathroom. As you were walking out of the restroom area and back into the food court a figure stepped in front of you. He was wearing a leather jacket with the hood up and black pants tucked into his black boots. You realize that he's with that group that keeps harassing Isa and Lea. The guy removes his hood. He has a big scar on his cheek, an eyepatch, and his long black hair with silver streaks is tucked into a ponytail. The one eye that is visible is a gold color. He smiles at you as he looks you up and down. You suppress a shiver. You don't like his smile.

"So you're Lea's new excuse as to why he won't join our little group." He says.

You frown. "Who are you? And why do you keep bothering them. They've already told you no a bunch of times. Leave them alone."

"The name's Xigbar, Babe. And its really none of your business as to why we keep asking them. Just know that they will join us eventually. They won't have a choice."

That sounded like a threat to you and you narrow your eyes at him. "You leave them alone! They want nothing to do with you people."

Xigbar lets out a chuckle. "Like I said Babe, they won't have a choice." He takes a step towards you and runs his hand through your hair. "I just wanted to come and see the new girlfriend. And I gotta say, Lea picked a good one."

You take a few quick steps back. "How did you know that I'm his girlfriend?"

Xigbar starts walking back towards the food court, pulling his hood back over his head obscuring his face. "Cause Babe, we're always watching." He rounds the corner and you run up to question him but he is nowhere to be found. You look around for bit but you can't find him.

_It's like he vanished._ You think to yourself. _Creepy dude!_ You shudder.

You head back to where the others are waiting and decide to not tell them about the encounter. _But what did he mean? They won't have a choice? And they're always watching?_ You shudder again. Whatever they were, they were creepy as hell.

You make it back to the table and sit down.

"You ok?" Namine asks.

"Yeah. Long line." You laugh.

Namine nods. "Well shall we start again? We still haven't been to the stores on the other side yet."

You all nod and after clearing your trash away you head down the mall. Finally at the last store you find the perfect dress. It had a nude sleeveless top with black floral embellishments and a black ruffled skirt. Namine also found her dress. A white strap-less dress with small flowers going around the waist and crossing up the top of the dress. You all breathe a sigh of relief. You all had your dresses.

"They're all very pretty." Xion says. "The guys are not going to know what to do."

You all laugh at that. You really can't wait to see Lea's face when he sees you in the dress.

~~~

On Wednesday while you were throwing your trash from lunch away, Lea came up behind you. "Hey, my old man wants to know if you would like to come have dinner with us Friday?" He scratches the back of his head.

"Sure, I'd love to meet your dad." You say.

Isa had told you earlier. It was just Lea and his dad. His mom had died when Lea was only ten. It had been a rough start but now things were better. But Lea still didn't like to talk about it much so you left it alone.

"Thanks." He says and frowns. "I assume Isa told you already?"

"Yes he told me the other day."

Lea smiles a sad smile. "I see. I'll have to thank him later."

You take his hand and squeeze it. The bell rings and you head off to your next class.

~~~

"Thanks for telling "____", Isa." Lea says as he and Isa head to their next class.

"Well I knew you weren't going to tell her. Besides her birthday is Saturday right?" Isa asks.

Lea nods.

"Tell her I said Happy Birthday for me." Isa says grabbing his books.

"I always do." Lea says.

~~~  
You and Lea had just left the Ice Cream shop and were on the way to his house. You were nervous about meeting his dad and you wondered what he was like.

"Don't worry. He's going to love you." Lea says taking your hand and kissing it.

"I hope so." You giggle.

Lea had told you that his dad was the head of the Pyrotechnic department for all the shows that were put on in Radiant Gardens and the other surrounding cities. His dad got to travel all over the place making sure shows that involved lots of explosives and fire bursts went off with no problems. During the summer vacations and some winter vacations Lea got to go with him and help. You could tell he really enjoyed doing it.

Once Lea pulls up to his house and you get out of the car, Lea takes your hand and leads you up the drive way. He unlocks the door and enters.

"Hey I'm home!" He calls out.

"In the kitchen!" You hear a voice answer.

You follow Lea into the kitchen to see he dad standing over the stove checking on the spaghetti for tonights dinner. He had the same red hair as Lea but his was brushed back loosely so that some of it covered his ears. When he turned around you saw that he hazel eyes and you could tell where Lea got his looks and his height from. He came over to you wiping his hands on a towel.

"Hi. So you're the one my son keeps talking about." He smiles and winks at you. You like him immediately.

You laugh as Lea moans in embarrassment.

"Well dinner is almost done. You can go set the table." His dad looks at Lea smiling.

"Just as long as you don't embarrass me anymore." Lea grumbles walking to the cupboards to grab some plates and silverware.

"But its my job!" His dad says throwing an arm around Lea and ruffling his hair.

You can't hold your laugh in as you watch Lea complain while fixing his hair. Once his hair was back to its proper spikyness he picks up the plates again and heads into the dining room.

"So "____", tell me about yourself. Not that my son hasn't already told me everything." His dad says while checking the breadsticks in the oven.

"Um well, there's not much to tell. I only moved here a few weeks ago and made friends with everybody on my first day. I never had this many friends back in Twilight Town. Sometimes it still amazes me."

"Sounds like it was a good thing you moving here. I know for Lea it has been. I've never seen him happier."

You smile. "I don't think I've ever been happier either."

Lea walks back into the kitchen and grabs your hand. "Come here I want to show you something."

"Ok."

You follow him into the living room and he stops before a picture of a woman with long black hair and the same green eyes as Lea's. They even had the same mischievous glint and she had the same mischievous smile as Lea. It was his mother.

"She's really pretty." You say softly.

"Thank you." He smiled. "She would've liked you too."

You squeeze his hand and kiss his cheek.

"She was smart too." You hear from the doorway behind you. You both turn around to see his dad standing there. "She was always ten steps ahead of you and you could never tell what she was thinking." He looks at the both of you. "Dinner's ready."

The rest of dinner goes by normally with the usual conversation. After dinner you help put away the dishes and as it was still early you settle down on the couch to watch a movie with Lea. You curl up next to him and he puts his arm around you and throws a blanket around the two of you. You almost make it through the movie but with only ten minutes left you doze off. 30 minutes later you wake up to Lea gently nudging you.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep!" You apologize.

"It's ok. You're cute when you sleep." Lea laughs and kisses your cheek. "Come on I'll take you home now." He gets up to find his dad and tell him he's taking you home.

His dad comes out and shakes your hand. "Goodnight "_____" It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too."

"Be back in a few." Lea says putting his arm around you and walking you towards his car.

~~~

"I had fun tonight. I enjoyed meeting your dad. I really like him." You say once your standing on your front porch.

"Thanks. He likes you too."

You smile at him and he leans in and kisses you on the lips. As he pulls away he murmurs, "I love you." His eyes widen at what he had just said and he freezes.

You both stand there shocked. Both of your faces red. He had said it. He had really said it.

"R-Really?" You stammer out.

Lea scratches the back of his head, then seems to take a deep breath and he looks at you. "Yeah. I love you. Got it memorized?"

You smile big and throw your arms around him. "I love you too, Lea!"

Lea wraps you in a tight hug, a big smile on his face as he kisses you again.

~~~

Down the road a figure wearing a black leather jacket with the hood covering their face watches you two. After you kiss the second time he turns around and disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part four. Hope you like it.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Sqaure Enix.


	5. Chapter 5

You spent the whole weekend going out and about with your parents since Lea was away with his dad for the weekend. On Sunday you woke up not feeling great but didn't really worry about it until the day wore on and you were getting worse. Sunday night you felt like crap. You walk out of your room and go to your mom.

"Mom? I don't feel so good." You say weakly.

Your mom comes over to you and puts her hand on your forehead. "You're burning up sweetheart!" She leaves to go get the thermometer. "Go sit down."

You happily sit down and in a few minutes your mom is back and you take your temperature. "Oh honey, you are sick. 101 degrees."

You moan. No wonder felt like crap. Your mom immediately gives you some medicine and you walk back to your room, collapsing onto your bed you fall into the sweet drug induced sleep the medicine gives you. When you wake up on Monday morning your mom takes your temp again. It has gone down but you're still running a temp so your mom makes you stay home from school. You take some medicine and settle down on the couch where you'll be spending the rest of the day zoning in and out of consciousness. When your mom has gotten ready for work she comes over and kisses you on the forehead.

"Call me if you need anything." She says and you look up at her and nod. "Love you." She kisses your forehead again.

"Love you mom."

She leaves and you turn the tv on. Ready to watch whatever was on while you fell in and out of sleep. Around noon you hear your phone go off. It's Lea's ringtone. You sniffle and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Aw babe, you sound like crap. Are you ok?" Lea's concerned voice asks.

"No. I got sick last night so mom made me stay home today."

"Do you need anything? I can come by after school?"

"No. I don't want to you to catch this." You promptly say. You really didn't want him to see you looking sick. You felt like crap so you assumed you looked like crap too.

"Are you sure?" Lea asks. You can hear the worry in his voice and you smile.

"Yeah I'm sure. Hopefully I'll be back at school tomorrow. I just need some rest." Sleeping really did make you feel better faster.

"Ok babe." He sounded sad. "Get better then. I love you."

You blush and smile more. "I love you too, Lea."

You hand up the phone and clutch it to your chest. Despite feeling sick you felt really happy. You get up off the couch and make your way to your bedroom. You grab the stuffed moogle and carry it back into the living room before going to get yourself something to eat. Chicken Noodle soup and plenty of orange juice to drink. After eating lunch and brushing your teeth you settle back onto the couch with the moogle in your arms you once again drift off to sleep. Around 3:30 you wake up to someone ringing your doorbell. You sit up and wrap the blanket around your shoulders and walk to the door. You look out the peephole and Lea standing outside. You gasp and open the door.

"Hey Beautiful." He greets you with a smile.

"Lea! I told you not to come over." You clutch the blanket around you tighter. You were still in you pajamas.

"Yeah well I've never been good at following orders." He winks at you as he steps inside the house. He puts his arms around you and kisses the top of your head. "Besides, I haven't seen you since Friday and I couldn't wait any longer."

You sigh and lean into him. You were sad because of your nose being stopped up you couldn't smell him. Then you notice he has a couple of plastic bags in his arms and you step away from him. "What are those?"

"Have you eaten yet?" He asks.

"Yeah right after I got off the phone with you."

Lea nods and he leads you back to the couch making you sit down. "I'll make you something." He starts to walk off to the kitchen.

"Lea you don't have to!" You protest.

Lea just shakes his head and you sigh. Too sick to stop him. You grab the moogle and set it in your lap before you begin to doze again. A little later you wake up to Lea gently nudging your shoulder. You look up at him and he hands you a bowl. It's chicken noodle soup but when you taste it you realize its not the canned version you had eating earlier.

"It's good!"

"Thanks. Its my mom's recipe. She used to make it for me all the time when I was little."

You stare in shock at your soup. Lea had made this. This was homemade soup. You set the bowl down on the coffee table and hug him. "Thank you Lea!"

He chuckles, putting on arm around you and the other running his fingers through your hair. "You're welcome."

You sit back up and start eating your soup again. Lea picks up your moogle and looks at it. "Don't tell me you sleep with this?" He asks teasing you.

You blush knowing that you were a little too old to be sleeping with stuffed animals but that moogle was special to you. "It was making me feel better." You mumble around a mouthfull of soup.

Lea smirks and sets the moogle down on the other side of you. "You're cute." You hide your blush by taking another bite of the delicious soup.

When you had finished Lea took the bowl and your glass and headed back into the kitchen. You followed him but only to take your next dose of medicine. After that Lea shooed out of the kitchen. You sit back down on the couch and in no time you fall back asleep.

When Lea had finished washing everything he had used to make the soup and poured the rest of the soup into a container, labeling it "____"'s soup", he walks back into the couch and sits down next to your sleeping form. Putting an arm around you so that your head rested against your shoulder, Lea settled himself down and watched the cooking show on the tv.

~~~

Around five your mom is the first to come home. She opens the door and seeing you asleep, she smiles at Lea. "Lea, I didn't know you were coming over today." She whispers so as to not disturb you.

"I surprised her." He whispers back.

Your mom nods. "How is she? Is she still hot?"

Lea feels your forehead and shakes his head. "No she feels normal now."

"Good! Will you be joining us for dinner, Lea?" Your mom asks him. Your parents really did like him. Although your dad did the usual "If he hurts you, I'll kill him," thing. You had just rolled your eyes at him and laughed. But they were glad to see you so happy.

"Is it ok? I don't want to impose." Lea asks.

"Nonsense. Just make sure she's awake by 6:30." She says and Lea nods.

Around six your dad comes home and upon seeing Lea sitting on the couch with his daughter asleep on him, loudly says. "Hey Lea! I didn't know you were here." Promptly waking you up.

"Why did you do that? You woke her up!" Your mom screeches at him.

"Oh sorry Pumpkin." Your dad apologizes feeling sorry but not sorry at the same time.

You wave your dad off and yawn. Lea snickers next to you. "Pumpkin?" He laughs as you smack his arm. You realize that you feel better since the nap and you feel your forehead. It feels normal and you smile as you wonder if Lea had absorbed your fever. A little while later it was dinner time. Nothing fancy although you had the rest of the soup Lea had made while the others just had burgers. After dinner you walk Lea to the door as he's leaving. He protests you coming outside on the porch but you do it anyway.

"Thanks for coming over Lea. You made me feel better." You smile at him.

"Anything to get you to smile, babe." He hugs you and kisses your forehead. "I love you "_____."

"I love you too. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Lea nods and walks down to his car. As he's leaving you spot someone in a black jacket down the road watching you, but when you look again there's nothing there. You shrug and chalk it up to the medicine and walk back inside.

~~~

Saturday, the day of the Homecoming dance. You were currently over at Kairi and Namine's house getting ready. Xion was running around taking pictures of everything. Riku was the first to arrive. He had already dropped his date, Selphie, over at the place where the dance was taking place as she was on the Homecoming committee and had to be there early. Along with him was Sora and Roxas. They all looked really nice. They were all wearing button down shirts, ties and slacks. A little later Isa pulled up with Celeste and two seconds later Lea pulled up behind him. Lea looked hot! He was wearing a white button down shirt, open at the collar, black slacks, and a studded choker around his neck. You had never seen him wear jewelry before but he pulled it off nicely.

Once everyone was there and Xion had taken pictures of everyone, you headed off to the dance. There were tables set up outside of the dancing area so people could sit and rest, talk, and eat the snacks that were provided. You were nervous about dancing with Lea. You weren't that great of a dancer. You all found a table that was big enough for your group and sat down. Riku had disappeared to go find Selphie. You didn't know much about her except that she was Head of the School Newspaper, Head of the Yearbook Commitee, and Head of the Homecoming Committee. After a few minutes of sitting and laughing Lea leans close to your ear.

"May I have this dance?" He whispers.

You nod and he leads you into the dancing area and puts his arms tightly around you as the slow song starts. You wrap your arms around his neck and lay your head on his chest and close your eyes as you both start to move in a slow circle. Towards the end of the song, Lea raises his hand to your chin and tilts you head up to look at him.

"I love you so much." He says, his face inches away from yours before he claims your lips causing you to melt into his arms and his kiss. The rest of the dance you spent either sitting at the table or dancing with Lea to either slow or fast songs. You did not want this night to end.

A couple of hours later, you and Lea head outside for some air being joined a few minutes later by Isa and Celeste. As the four of you talk and laugh you are quickly joined by six figures in black leather jackets.

"Good to see the Newbies enjoying themselves." You recognize that voice as belonging to that Xigbar guy.

Lea and Isa both push you and Celeste behind themselves. "How many times do we have to tell you? We're not joining you!" Isa says. His usually calm and happy demeanor was quickly turning into a calm and dangerous one.

The group before you all removed the hoods from their faces. The one in front spoke, "And how many times to we have to tell you, you have no choice." He had very tanned skin, silver hair, and gold eyes. The same color as Xigbars. He snapped his fingers and in an instant you feel a hand cover your mouth and an arm snake its way around you only to pull you back a few feet away from Lea.

"Hello Kitten!" Xigbar purrs into your ear.

_How did he get behind me so fast? He was just standing in front of us a second ago?_ You're eyes wide in shock. You try to squirm away from Xigbar but you stop as you hear a scream come from Celeste. You look where the scream came from only to see Celeste being held by a man with long black dreadlocks holding her while he hovered in the air.

_What is going on? How is that man hovering?_

"Let her go!" Isa yells at the man.

Lea goes to take a step towards you and Xigbar but he removes his hand from around your waist and you see gun suddenly appear in his hand. He points the gun at Lea making him stop walking. Your eyes widen even more.

_How did he do that?_ You were scared and didn't know what was going on.

"All you have to do is join us and they can go free." The one in front said.

Still holding his gun, Xigbar wraps his arm around you again. "Do we have to Xemnas? I rather like this one." He smells your hair. "Mmm, strawberries."

If looks could kill then Xigbar would've been dead right then at the look Lea was giving him. It almost looked like his eyes were glowing his stare was so intense. "Let. Her. Go!" He says through gritted teeth.

Xigbar was about to say something when you heard Celeste scream again. You look to see her falling as Roxas catches her. The man who had been holding her is now cradling his head and lowering himself onto the ground. Sora ran up and picked up the stick he had apparently thrown at him. Then you heard Xigbar grunt and his grip on you relaxes enough that you break free. You turn around to see Riku holding another stick, having just hit Xigbar across the head with it.

"Go to where Kairi and Namine are!" Riku yells and you nod, looking at Lea briefly to see the relief in his eyes and the nod of his head. You head over to where the girls are taking care of Celeste who has fainted.

"Are you ok "_____?" Kairi asks.

"Yeah I'm ok. How is she?" You look at Celeste with worry on your face.

"She's ok I think. Just fainted." Namine answers.

You look back to where the guys are now standing before the group. They were outmatched by one and you get scared again. "This doesn't look good." You say.

At that moment Celeste wakes up and sits up. "Hey are you ok?" You ask her. She looks at you and nods holding her head a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't like heights." She looks up to see what was going on. "We have to help them." The three of you look at each other and nod, helping Celeste stand up. You weren't sure exactly what you could do but Lea and your friends were in trouble and you were going to do what you could. As you ran closer to them you could hear what was being said.

"...could become one of us." The one named Xemnas was saying.

"I'll never join you." You hear Roxas yell.

_Now they're after Roxas too?!_ You run up behind Lea. You're not touching him but you can feel the amount of heat coming off his body.

"That's too bad, you have great potential Roxas." Xemnas says feigning disappointment.

"Back off Xemnas." Riku growls out.

Xigbar appears beside Xemnas holding his head. You hoped he had a massive headache from the hit Riku gave him. Instead he smirks. "Let's go Xemnas, looks like we're outnumbered."

"No way! I want payback!" The one with the dreadlocks yelled as a bunch of lances appeared around him.

"Xaldin!" Xemnas said in a commanding tone. "We fall back for now. This was really a test anyway." The others began to disappear in puffs of black smoke with Xemnas being the last to disappear.

Once he had disappeared and everyone began to relax, Isa turns to Celeste to check on her and puts his arms around her. Lea is still facing forward and you go to grab his arm but he moves out of your way with a worried expression on his face. "Don't touch me." He says softly. He looks at the ground and mumbles, "I need to go cool off." And he walks off back into the building.

Riku comes up to you. "Don't worry about it. He knows his body runs hotter than normal and its real apparent when he gets mad. He just didn't want to hurt you."

You nod and look at Riku. "Thank you for saving me back there."

He gives you a small smile. "You're welcome. I'm just glad we came outside when we did." You nod in agreement.

Isa walks up to you. "I'm going to take Celeste home. And don't worry about Lea, he'll be alright in a few minutes."

"Guess I'll take them home too. Selphie has to stay late anyway." Riku waves at you as he heads toward the building to tell Selphie that they were leaving. You see Lea walk out and him and Riku talk for a bit. Lea continues on his way towards you, scratching the back of his head as he comes near you.

"I'm sorry about that." He says and you throw your arms around him, startling him briefly before he puts his arms around you. You look up at him and he can see the questions you have in your eyes. "Let's go home. I'll answer all your questions in the car." You nod and he leads you to his car. You had a LOT of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xigbar lovers please don't hate me. I like Xigbar too I just need him to be creepy here. Anyway here's chapter five. Hope you like it.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts and its characters are not owned by me. They are owned by Square Enix.


	6. Chapter 6

"You've heard of Kingdom Hearts right?" Lea asks as he pulls out of the parking lot.

You nod. Everybody has heard of Kingdom Hearts. But it was just a fairy tail right? After what you had just seen you weren't so sure anymore.

"Well, it's not a fairy tail. It's real. I've seen it." Lea says. "Xemnas, he's the leader, he wants to control Kingdom Hearts. And if you control Kingdom Hearts, you can control all the worlds."

"But why does he want you and Isa?" You ask.

Lea shrugs. "He says he needs thirteen people for this and Isa and I are the ones he wants. He showed us once, another world. It was pretty, it was a desert and hot, but there was a palace and the food was good. But then we saw these little shadow things roaming around and they started to attack the people. It was scary and we left shortly after. Xemnas let us think it over about joining them, and we probably would have if not for the fact that everyone showed up and we decided that we didn't want to leave our friends. We told Xemnas no the next day but he still won't give up. Frankly I think Isa's resolve is starting to wear thin."

He pulls into your driveway but you stay in the car with him. Your heart aches for Isa. You don't want him to join these bad, scary people. You don't want anybody to join them.

Lea takes your hand and squeezes it. You turn and look at him. "My resolve was wearing thin too. But then you came into my life." He leans down so that his forehead is touching yours. "I'll never join them as long as I have you."

You smile and wrap your arms around him. "You had better not!" You kiss him.

After watching Lea drive away, you sigh and prepare yourself for the onslaught of questions that you know will be asked by your parents. You of course don't mention anything about the fight or Xemnas and his group. You finally excuse yourself and make your way up to your bathroom and take a shower to remove all the hairspray in your hair and put on your pajamas. It's not really your bed time and your not sleepy but you curl up on your bed and snuggle your stuffed moogle. These people were bad and scared you. Especially Xigbar. You shudder at the memory of him smelling you hair and remind yourself to change your shampoo as soon as you can. But you can't help but feel happy that you know Lea won't join them and help with whatever Xemnas has planned. You sigh happily and head down to watch tv with your parents deciding to put the whole thing out of your mind for the time being.

~~~

The rest of the month went by with no more incidents. You and Lea went out as much as you could. Sometimes just the two of you, sometimes with the whole group. All to quickly came time for finals. You and Lea decided to spend more time studying for the tests than going on dates, so the time you spent with him was limited. When you weren't studying you were making Lea's present. You were making him scarf. The design was gold and light brown striped on the outside and on the inside was the same colors in checkered print. You were no where near being done with by the time your first final rolled around but once finals were over you would have plenty of time to finish it.

~~~

It was the day after your last final and you were with Lea. He had taken you to an overlook high above the city. You two are currently sitting on a bench watching the sunset. He has his arm wrapped tightly around you. A light snow had started to fall. It would've been really pretty but you were sad. Lea was leaving with his dad early in the morning to go do a Christmas show in Traverse Town, which was 10 hours away, and he wouldn't be back until New Year's. But this is Lea's dream and he does this every year with his dad and you didn't want to stop him. You two had decided not to exchange presents until he got back. Lea's scarf was still not done.

You look up at Lea when he gives a heavy sigh. He was just as sad as you were. Since he was going to miss your first Christmas together he had brought you here as an early present. "I'm going to miss you "_____."

"I'll miss you too, Lea."

"I wish you could come with us. I'll call everyday."

You chuckle. "You don't have to call everyday. Just call me when you can and if you're not too tired."

He smiles and squeezes his arm around you. "I'll call when I'm not around Rikku! Or else she'll take the phone from me and start asking you questions. I'm pretty sure she won't leave me alone as is. Since now that I have a girlfriend."

You laugh. Lea had told you all about Rikku. She was on his dad's team and was a whiz when it came to building stuff. She was a little older than Lea and saw him as her little brother and was always nagging him about getting a girlfriend. "She sounds fun. I'd like to meet her one day."

You laugh harder at Lea's reaction as you can tell he's picturing how the meeting would go and he shakes his head. "No sorry I can't let that happen. She would corrupt you too much."

"Oh well I HAVE to meet her now!" You stand up and stretch and realize just how cold it is. Lea's abnormal body heat will never cease to amaze you.

Lea pouts when you stand up and quickly grabs your hand and pulls you back to sit on his lap. "Well I know you can't make it to Traverse Town but maybe you can make it Destiny Islands for Valentine's Day?"

You look at him wide eyed and then burst out laughing making Lea pout again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just Christmas hasn't even happened yet and your already planning Valentine's Day?"

"Well yeah. I have to plan the best Valentine's Day for you since I'm going to miss Christmas with you." He grumbles and crosses his arms across his chest.

You stop laughing but still have a big smile on your face as you uncross his arms and put them around you and kiss his cheek. "Thank you Lea! I'm sure it'll be the best Valentine's Day ever."

He gives you his teasing smile. "I'll make sure of it. Got it memorized?"

You nod and lean in to give him a long loving kiss paying no attention to the melting snowflakes around you two.

~~~

Christmas came and went. Lea's present was finished and sat underneath the Christmas tree waiting for him to return. You spent the rest of the holiday break with your friends.

"I don't know about this guys." You say timidly. They had taken you to an outdoor ice skating rink and you had never done this before.

"It's ok "____", everyone falls a lot on their first time." Kairi says reaching a hand out to you.

You take it and very unsteadily stand up. "Yeah but I think I'm more suited to building snowmen than ice skating." Kairi helps you up to the rink and you feel Namine come up behind you and help you steady yourself more.

"Well if you fall, at least you won't be the only one." She says laughing and you take some reassurance in that.

After a few minutes of skating with Kairi and Namine helping you they both let go of you and start skating beside you. You were starting to get the hang of it and were starting to enjoy it. You smiled more when Xion came skating up to join you. The boys were busy having a snowball fight. Sora and Roxas vs. Riku and Isa. And with the force of the thrown snowballs, you were sure they would be leaving with some nice sized bruises. The four of you both start to laugh as two big snowballs hit Sora right in the face, making him fall backwards. Roxas begins laughing as well until a snowball hits him in the side of the head.

After they both wipe the snow from their faces, they look at each other and nod, faces set in a determined look and begin furiously throwing snowballs at Riku and Isa. It had become an all out war between them.

When the sun had start to set you stop skating. You all turn in your skates. You are tired but happy. You had fun and only fell five times. The boys are drenched in snow and are shivering. You all head into the nearest coffee shop to help warm up. By the time you all sit down and the snow had started to melt off the boys, making them leave puddles on the floor.

"You boys have fun?" Xion asks them trying not to laugh.

"The best! We won." Roxas exclaims giving a thumbs up.

"Only because you cheated." Isa mock scowls.

"Nuh uh!" Sora sticks his tongue out. "Admit it, you lost because you were getting tired."

"And wet and cold." Riku says ringing his shirt out. "I better not get sick because of you two."

"If you do, we'll just have to take care of you." Roxas and Sora say together.

"A fate worse than death." Riku exclaims and you all burst out laughing.

After the boys had dried and warmed up a bit it was time to go home. Once home, you take a nice long hot bath to help warm you up. You miss Lea. It hadn't been that long since he was gone and wouldn't be long now till he came home but it still seemed like forever for you. After changing into some nice warm pajamas your phone rings and you smile. It's Lea's ringtone.

"Hello!" You say upon answering.

"Hey Babe!" Lea says happily.

"What's going on?" You sit down on your bed and get under the covers.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to call before the show started. What's going on with you?"

You are about to tell him all about your day when you hear in the background. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"Crap! Yes it is now go away Rikku!" Lea exclaims sounding annoyed.

"But I want to talk to her!" Rikku sounded closer to the phone.

"No! You can't!" You can hear a struggle over the phone and put a hand to your mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

After a few minutes you can hear it get quiet. "Finally, I got away from her. Sorry about that!" Lea sighs.

You can't keep in your laughter anymore. "That was too funny!"

"Glad you think so!" He grumbles.

After that you tell him about your day learning how to skate and the boys snowball fight and Lea told you about the show. So far everynight had been packed and sold out and it looked like tonight was no different. It had been a few days since you had last talked to Lea on Christmas morning. In fact, he had been your wake up call that day.

You talk a few more minutes before Lea has to hang up for the show. "I'll see you soon babe! I love you."

"I'll be waiting. I love you too."

~~~

It was New Year's day and you were waiting impatiently for Lea to arrive. He was supposed to be back today and the day was almost over. Every few minutes you kept checking your phone and out the window. Finally around 4pm you saw his car pull into your driveway and Lea get out. You immediately run to the front door and throw it open, run down the front steps, and jump onto Lea causing him to fall back into the snow.

"Oh sorry!" You giggle.

He sits up and smiles. "It's ok." He pulls you in tight and kisses you.

Your dad comes out and yells. "Close the door and get out of the snow before you both catch cold!"

You blush and stand up. "Let me go get your present." And you take off inside.

Lea follows you inside and hands your parents tickets for the Valentine event in Destiny Islands next year. They didn't really need tickets cause they would be guests of his dad's but it was just a formality. Your parents both seem really happy about it and thank him for the tickets. With Lea's present in hand you both head out to his car.

"And where's my ticket?" You ask him playfully.

He kisses you. "You don't need one. You're my guest."

He takes you to the same overlook you two had been at before he had left. Sitting on the same bench he hands you a small wrapped box. You open it to reveal a necklace. It was a floating opal necklace.

You gasp. "Lea, its beautiful!"

He takes it from the box and puts it on you. "Now it is!"

You blush and hand him his present. He opens it and smiles. "Did you make this?" You nod and he immediately wraps it around his neck. "How do I look?" He asks, his face beaming.

"Very handsome!" You answer.

"Thank you for my present." He says pulling you into his arms and kisses you.

~~~

You are sitting curled up in Lea's lap in the back seat of his car. Your head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. A blanket thrown around you both. Lea is making lazy circles up and down your back with one hand.

"Best New Year's ever!" He says happily.

You blush and giggle, playfully slapping his arm. But you had to agree with him. It really had been the best New Year's ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is part six! A few things. One, Lea's scarf looks like it is gold/yellow with brown stripes to me so if I'm wrong I'm sorry. And two, can't you just see at least Sora, Roxas, and Riku throwing snowballs hard enough to leave bruises? Anyway I hope you like it.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square Enix  
> Agrabah does not belong to me. It belongs to Disney.


	7. Chapter 7

You are sitting in the back of your parents' car while you ride over to Destiny Islands for the Valentine's event there. Destiny Islands was only an hour away from Radiant Garden so you were glad that you were finally going to get to see one of Lea's shows. The show would be done on the small island while everyone watched from the beach on the main island. That was free. The tickets your parents were given were for the party afterwards on the small island. It would also be when you could see Lea. You pat your pocket again to make sure his present was there. Even though you and Lea had decided not to get anything for Valentine's Day you still couldn't help but get him something.

Your parents pull up into a parking lot on the main island you get out. The beach is already filled with a bunch of people making it hard to find a good spot to view the show that would be begin shortly. You hear your phone ring.

"Hey!" You answer.

"Hey, babe! You here yet?" He asks.

"Yes we just pulled up and are trying to find a spot to watch the show."

You hear a commotion going on in the background and hear answer sounding very frustrated to whoever was talking to him. "Yes you'll finally get to meet her, got it memorized? Now leave me alone!" You giggle. He had to be talking to Rikku. "Sorry about that babe. Rikku won't stop pestering me to allow her to meet you."

"It's ok." In truth you were excited to meet Rikku and all the people that helped with the shows. Lea talked about them all the time and they sounded like great people.

"Ah, I got to go babe, I'll send Gippal to come get you and your parents after the show is over ok?"

"Ok. I love you Lea."

"Love you too "____."

You hang up and smile. Then run over to your parents who had finally found a good spot on the beach. You all sit down on the blanket your mom had brought and wait for the sun to set so the show could start.

~~~

After the show you make you make your way to the docks. A tall man with spiky blond hair going straight back and a patch over one eye approaches you.

"Are you "____?"

"Yes."

"Good! I'm Gippal. I'm here to take you and your parents to the island." He says with a smile.

You smile back and get in the small boat. Once over at the smaller island Gippal leads you over to where the crew is taking everything down. You don't see Lea but instead see a tall blond walk towards you. Half of her hair was in a ponytail and the other half was all in braids.

_She must have a lot of hair!_ You can't help but think.

As soon as she is within earshot you hear her ask Gippal, "Is this her?" And Gippal nods.

She stops and stares at you for a second before throwing her arms around you. "Hi "____" I'm Rikku. I'm so glad to finally meet you. Lea can't stop talking about you. I was so afraid he would never find a girlfriend but now he has and a cute one too. I've never seen Lea so happy before."

You can't stop the smile from spreading across your face at that.

"Ok Rikku you've met her, are you happy now?" You hear Lea say as he walks up next to you.

Rikku pretends to think for a minute before saying, "No! I have yet to corrupt her." You laugh. And she lets go as Lea puts his arm around your shoulders.

Lea sighs. "You can't corrupt her I won't let you." He has a smile on his face. You guess this has been something that's been going on between them for awhile now.

"You can't stop me!" Rikku says as Gippal rolls his eyes and begins to pull Rikku away from you.

You wave to her, "Nice to meet you Rikku!" You call out to her.

She waves back. "Like wise!"

You turn back and look at Lea, who has a smile on his face as he turns to look at you. "Come on follow me. I got something to show you." He takes your hand and begins to lead you over to a bridge connecting to an even smaller island. There is a tree growing sideways and low to the ground with star shaped fruit growing on it and Lea helps you sit up on it while he stands with his back pressed against it, his hands clasped behind his head as you both stare across the water in the moonlight.

"It's pretty." You say softly after a while.

Lea nods his head. And you reach into your pocket and pull out his present. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Lea takes the present and unwraps it. Inside a small black lighter with the picture of a smiling bomb on it. "Look on the back." You tell him and he turns it over and on the back his name has been engraved. He smiles as he turns it back around and flips it open and making a small flame appear from it.

"Thank you." He says before bending down and pulling a small box of chocolates from underneath the tree. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe!"

You take the box and open it and almost drop it. In the middle of the box one of the chocolates has been removed and in its place is a ring. The bottom half is silver and the top half is gold with your birthstone in it. "Lea!" You gasp taking the ring out and sliding off the tree.

"Think of it as a promise ring." Lea says as you slip it on your right middle finger.

You can't stop the tears from falling as you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him.

~~~

Finally! Summer! The school year was over! No more tests, no more books. You were free! Well until you started your summer job. But you were still determined to spend every chance you could with Lea before he had to go to college. His college was luckily in town but you two knew you wouldn't be able to see each other as much once his classes started. And for the most part the summer passed pretty uneventful. That is until you got a call from Lea one day. Now you were rushing to the hospital. He and Isa had gotten into a fight with some of Xemnas' men. Lea said he was ok just a few minor scraps and cuts but Isa had been wounded badly.

You arrive at the hospital to find Lea in the waiting area. His right arm was in a sling and he was favoring his left leg. You ran up to him and gently hugged him. "Are you ok?"

"I told you I'm fine. Just a broken wrist and twisted ankle. Nothing bad."

You nod but are on the verge of tears. "Where's Isa? Can we see him?"

Lea's face darkens and he shakes his head. "No, they won't even let me see him. But I think he's going to have a scar on his face though. Xaldin cut him pretty badly with those lances of his."

"Oh Lea, I'm so sorry!" You say as you once again hug him.

The doctor soon came out and told you both that you wouldn't be able to see Isa until tomorrow so you helped Lea to the bus stop and rode with him home. You helped him into his room where he laid on his bed. You went into the living room and grabbed the pillows of the couch and brought them back into this room. You carefully take his shoe off and stack the pillows underneath his foot. Then you lay down next to him and he wraps his left arm around you.

"I don't think nurses are supposed to get this close to their patients." He says teasingly.

You smirk. "I'm not that kind of nurse." He laughs and runs a his hand through your hair as you tenderly kiss his broken hand before kissing him on the lips.

Though you were glad Lea was ok you couldn't help but be a little worried about everything. And you hoped Isa would be ok as well.

~~~

The next day you and Lea went to go see Isa. The bandages on his face were in the shape of an X and you could swear that his once bright blue eyes were turning a gold color. He seemed ok just in pain so you two didn't stay long. It wasn't until sometime after your visit that Isa soon broke up with Celeste. You began to see less and less of Isa after we was released from the hospital. And when you did see him he had changed. He was more withdrawn and seemed to glare at everyone. It was scaring you.

~~~

When school started back up, the lunch table was more quiet with Riku, Lea, and Isa away at college. But you still enjoyed being with your friends. You began to hang out with them more since you couldn't see Lea everyday like you used too. But you talked to each other over the phone as often as you could. When the weather began to get cold you realize that it had been a few weeks since you last heard from Lea but you figure that he is just busy with school. So you are excited when you finally get a call from him.

"Hey, sorry I haven't called lately. I've been...busy with school." He says.

You don't miss the hesitation in his voice. "It's ok. I figured it was that."

"Look I can't talk long but I just wanted to call you and tell you everything was ok." He sounded distant and you frown.

"Ok then. I'll let you get back to studying then." You try to sound happy but you can't help but feel like something is wrong. "I love you, Lea."

"Yeah, you too." He says before hanging up. And you frown even more. The bad feeling growing worse.

~~~

Christmas break finds you out walking around the shopping center trying to find a present for Lea. So far nothing has grabbed your attention so you decide to give up for the day. As you begin to leave you see Lea waiting at the entrance. Even though it had only been a few months since you had last seen him, he looks different. His hair is longer. Still spiky but longer and as you walk up to him you see that he now has an upside down purple tear drop under each eye. And he is wearing black boots, black pants, and a black leather jacket. You stop dead in front of him once you realize what he is wearing and you feel your heart drop into your stomach.

He looks up at you. "We need to talk." Is all he says before walking off in the direction of his car.

You gulp but follow behind him.

The car ride is silent. Neither one of you saying anything until he pulls up in your driveway. He sits there for a few minutes in silence before you decide to break it.

"Lea, why are you wearing those clothes?"

He sighs still facing straight ahead, not looking at you. "My name's not Lea anymore. It's Axel, got it memorized?"

You look at him confused. _Why did he change his name?_ "Did you join Xemnas's group?" You ask even though your afraid of the answer.

"I didn't have a choice."

Yes you did, Lea-"

"I told you my name is Axel!" He growls out at you.

You can feel the tears begin to show but refuse to let them fall. "I thought you said you weren't going to join them ever."

"I lied." He still hasn't looked at you.

"But L-Axel, please tell me why you joined them. What did they do to you?" You grab onto his arm pleading with him. "Please tell me why?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" He shouts.

~~~

You are laying on your bed curled up into a tight ball. Your pillow is now soaking wet from your tears that won't stop falling. And your stuffed moogle is pressed tightly to your chest as if it can stop your heart from breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part seven. And yes I took Lea's frisbee design and turned it into a lighter for him. And I had to give Isa his scar somehow. Hope you like.
> 
> Kingdom hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to Square Enix.  
> Gippal belongs to Sqaure Enix.


	8. Chapter 8

The months following the breakup were hard. It took a month for you to be able to even go back to the ice cream shop with your friends and two more weeks to even be able to have ice cream. Everyone was supportive but you could tell at least from Sora and Roxas that they were still mad about the whole thing. You are mad too. But you're not sure who you're mad at more, Axel (as he likes to be called that now) or Xemnas.

One month after the breakup you are walking down the street heading home after Kairi and Namine had taken you shopping when you spot Axel talking to some guy with a mullet. He was wearing the same outfit as Axel so you assume he's in the same group. The guy with the mullet must've said something funny because both him and Axel begin laughing. You take a few steps toward them when Axel happens to look over and sees you. His smile immediately fades and is replaced by a glare directed at you.

His glare stops you. You take in a shaky breath and quickly turn around to walk back the other way.

"Who's that?" You hear mullet guy ask.

"Just some annoying girl." Axel says coldly.

You stop in your tracks. You didn't think it was possible for your heart to break again but it was. Annoying. That's what he had called you. You bring your hand up to your chest when the light catches on the ring he had given you. You look down at it as his words echo in your mind.

_Think of it as a promise ring._

A promise ring. A promise to spend the rest of your life with him and he with you. A promise broken. You grit your teeth and pull the ring off your finger, turn and take a few steps to them and throw the ring at Axel.

"SCREW YOU AXEL!" You shout before turning and walking away from them, not even concealing the fresh tears running down your face.

~~~

The next time you see Axel, you are at the shopping center at the food court when you look up and see a few tables over from you his familiar red hair. This time he is with a guy with pink hair and a some chick with blond hair. The girl has short hair with two tendrils going back over her head. It is by far the most stupid looking hairstyle you have ever seen. It reminds you of a bug's antennae so you decide to call her Bug-Girl. She is sitting between Axel and the guy with pink hair and while her arm may be looped around the other guy's arm she is not above flirting with Axel. You can't stop the stab of jealousy but it quickly dies when you notice that every time Bug-Girl touches Axel he quickly moves away from her.

He hasn't noticed you yet and after the glare he sent you last time you don't want him to. You stand up and gather your trash. You have to pass near them to get to the trash and leave the center. And while it hurts every step, you are glad that you are able to do it with your head held high.

~~~

You are sitting in your room finishing up your homework when you hear your phone ring. Upon looking at the name you see it's Kairi calling you.

"Hello?"

"____", can you come over real quick? It's Namine." Kairi sobs into the phone.

"What happened? Is Namine ok?" You ask already getting up and walking out of your room. Fear gripping your heart.

"Roxas. He..." She sobs. "He went and joined Xemnas' group."

You stop dead in your tracks. _No way! Why! Why would Roxas join them?_ So many thoughts going through your head at the moment.

"I'll be right there."

Kairi hangs up with a tearful thanks and you hurry over to their house.

~~~

You are greeted at the door by Riku.

"Riku, where is everyone?" You ask upon noting that the house is empty.

"Namine's locked herself in her room. Xion is in there with her. Kairi is out back trying to comfort Sora."

You nod. This must've been bad for Namine but it had to be worse for Sora.

"How is he?"

"Not good. He's already broken his hand by punching the tree outside and needs to go to the hospital but he won't go. Not until Namine comes out of her room he says." Riku sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

Your eyes widen in horror. "I'll see what I can do. You see if you can convince him to go anyway."

Riku nods and heads for the back yard. You start walking down the hall to Kairi and Namine's room.

"Namine? It's me. Please let me in." You say after knocking.

There is a moment of silence and then the door opens to reveal Xion. Her eyes are red from crying and she hugs you. You hug her back and then step into the room.

You always liked their room. The walls are a soft pink color with matching carpet. Kairi's side of the room is on the left. Her bed is up against the wall with a pink bedspread. Her wall has posters of her favorite sports player, Tidus star of the Zanarkand Abes. A desk is next to her bed with Namine's desk next to it. Namine's side had a white bedspread. Her wall which usually had most of her art work on it was now bare. The pictures now lay torn on the floor. You feel saddened at looking at them. Namine was such an incredible artist and you hated to see them on the floor. You carefully pick your way across the floor and to Namine's bed.

She is huddled up on her bed and when she looks up at you, you almost start to cry yourself. Her once beautiful blue eyes are now red and puffy from how hard she had been crying. There isn't really anything you can say or do except sit next to her to and give her a shoulder to cry on. You sit there listening to her cry for an hour before she falls silent and you realize that she's asleep. You gently lay her down and with help from Xion pull the covers over her and quietly leave the room.

Kairi is sitting in the kitchen. And stands up when you two enter.

"Namine is asleep right now." You say before she can ask.

Kairi sits back down. "Riku finally convinced Sora to go to the hospital."

You sit down next to her. "Kairi, why did Roxas join them?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know. He said he didn't have a choice. And that they are now calling themselves Organization XIII."

Roxas didn't have a choice. Axel had said the same thing. Did Xemnas force them to join? You weren't sure but you hated him for it. He ruined your happiness with Lea and he had made one of your best friends cry. And that, in your book, made him the worst human being that ever existed.

~~~

After that you never saw anymore of Axel or Roxas. Or if you did, it was only quick glimpses that made you think that it was just a trick of the mind.

High school graduation was a mix of emotions. You were happy you were with your friends but sad that three people weren't there. Sora was still mad at Roxas for leaving and Namine was still not over her breakup with Roxas. It was hard for everyone and the smiles that were shared that day were of a forced kind.

Summer went by with nothing unusual happening and then it was time to start college. You were going to the same local college that Axel had applied to. You are a little nervous about going. What if you see him again? How will you feel? What will you do? Those questions never get answered.

One day during Christmas break you are hanging out with everyone. Happy that they are all home for the holidays. You are all sitting at a picnic table at the park laughing when a figure dressed all in black comes out of the bushes nearby. Riku and Sora stand up ready for a fight although they have no weapons until the figure lowers his hood. Its Roxas and a gasp escapes Namine's mouth.

You all stare at him for a minute before Roxas looks down at the ground. "Um...hi guys." He says softly.

Sora wastes no time in walking over to him and when Roxas looks up he is met with Sora's fist slamming into his face. Roxas stumbles and falls to the ground, a hand going up to his, now, bloody nose. "I deserved that."

"Are you back?" Is all Sora asks.

Roxas looks up at his twin brother and nods. Sora holds out his hand for Roxas to grab and pulls him up. Roxas turns to look at everyone else. "I'm sorry everyone."

Namine walks over to him, tears already forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Namine." Roxas says softly to her.

Namine throws her arms around him in a tight hug. "You jerk!" She says through her sobs.

Roxas puts his arms around her. "I know I was and I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for everything."

You, Kairi, and Riku look at each other, smile then go and hug Roxas as well. Roxas was back. And if he could come back then maybe Lea and Isa could come back as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of month since Roxas had left the Organization. And ever since he had come back, him, Sora, and Riku had spent nearly everyday together. When you had asked Kairi about it she said that they were training. Training for what she didn't know but whatever it was they were serious about.

You had just finished your last class for the day and were heading back to your apartment when you look up and stop dead in your tracks. Just ahead of you is Axel. He is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him and his head is down with his eyes closed. You take a few small steps toward him and he looks up at you making stop again.

The two of you stare at each other for a minute before Axel looks away, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his head.

"Um hi." He says softly. He glances quickly at you. "Can we...can we talk?"

You slowly nod and when he starts to walk off you follow him to his car. He is still wearing his Organization clothes but he hadn't glared at you when he saw you. Your heart is beating fast as you get in his car.

Neither of you say anything during the drive. You weren't sure where he was taking you until he came to that same cliff with the same bench. He stops and turns off the car but you don't make any move to get out.

"I've left the Organization." Axel says after a few minutes of silence. His is looking down at his hands in his lap.

You nod. Not really coming up with anything to say but you are happy that he has left that awful group. A few more minutes of silence pass.

"Do you still have that stuffed moogle I got you?" He asks. His voice a whisper.

"Yes. I still have it." You could never bring yourself to get rid of it. It was sitting on your bed in your apartment at the moment.

You look over at Axel and you see that he is crying and you can feel the tears begin to well in your eyes.

"I never stopped loving you." He cries out and you can't stop the tears from falling. "They made me join. Zexion, he showed me what would happen to you if I didn't join them. I finally told them that I would join if they left you alone." He turns to face you. "The day you threw your ring at me I went back to headquarters and locked myself in my room for the rest of the day."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls the ring out. "I didn't mean what I had said. I had to push you away to save you. I'm sorry." He holds the ring in his hand. Not yet handing it over to you.

"I never stopped loving you too." You whisper after a few minutes. "I was so happy when Roxas came back. I thought that maybe you and Isa would come back as well." You raise a hand and wipe away your tears.

"Roxas is the whole reason I left. I was surprised when he first joined. It took a week before he would say anything to me but then it became like old times. Only Saix didn't want to have anything to do with us. He changed once he joined." He sighs. "We had a falling out when Roxas left."

His hand is in his lap still holding the ring and you reach over and take his hand. "I'm sorry Axel."

He looks at you. "Please call me Lea again."

You smile. "Lea."

Lea gives you a small smile and leans in and kisses you, wrapping you tightly in his arms.

"I love you." He slips the ring on your finger.

"I love you too." You kiss him again.

~~~

The next morning you slowly open your eyes and roll over.

"Morning babe!" Lea softly says.

"Hmmm, how long you been awake?" You ask sleepily. Mornings were not your thing.

"A while." He kisses you on the cheek. "I'll take a shower and let you sleep some more."

You hum in agreement while he gets out of your bed. When Lea enters your bathroom he notices quickly that the two teardrop tattoos that were under his eyes are now gone. "Guess I really am back to being Lea." He mumbles to himself. He was happy again. You had taken him back. He had prepared himself for you to not take him back and had been surprised when you did.

All those months of watching over you he had wanted to come up to you and explain everything but he knew he couldn't. But now he would have to apologize to his friends and he was afraid that they wouldn't accept him as easily as they had with Roxas. He turns the shower off and dries himself off. He exits the bathroom and finds his pants and puts them on then crawls back into bed with you.

You sigh happily when you feel his warmth. You didn't have class today so all you wanted to do was stay in bed with Lea. You fall back asleep in Lea's arms for bit longer. When you finally do wake up its almost noon. You yawn and stretch and sit up. Lea laughs at you sitting up next to you. "Go take a shower and I'll make us breakfast."

You nod and make your way to the bathroom squinting at the light. Once your shower is done and you exit, you smile at the delicious smells coming from your kitchen. You quickly get dressed. You live in a one bedroom apartment. The living room on one side and the kitchen on the other with only a break in the carpet to separate them. Your bedroom is set behind both.

"That smells good." You practically drool.

"I called Roxas. He said that he would be over in a bit." Lea says.

You nod and hug him. Whether they accepted him back or not you were going to be there for him no matter what. You had Lea back and you weren't about to let him go.

You watched tv as you two ate your breakfast only turning it off when you hear a knock at your door. Lea gets up and opens it.

"Hi guys!" He says surprised.

You stand up. Roxas, Sora, and Riku enter your apartment and you motion them to sit down. Lea moves to the side of them. "I'm sorry."

Roxas, Sora, and Riku all look at each other and nod. "I would punch you but you're too tall for me to reach." Roxas growls out and you breathe a sigh of relief.

Lea smiles a teasing smile. Oh how you had missed that smile. "Want me to bend down to your level?" And you all burst out laughing.

They spend a little more time talking and more tears are shed before they leave. Lea turns to you after they had left. "I'm going to leave too. I want to get out these clothes and get into something else. I'll come back then."

You nod and kiss him. "I'll be waiting." You lock the door after him and turn to go wash the dishes when something hits you hard in the back of your head and slump to the ground.

~~~

Lea steps out of his car and heads up to your apartment. You had given him the spare key before he had left. He whistled as he unlocked your door and stepped inside.

"Hey babe? What do you want to do today?" He calls out. When you don't answer he looks around and sees the stuffed moogle is now on the coffee table in front of the couch. He moves over to it. There is a note underneath it and the moogle is wearing your necklace. He picks up the moogle and reads the note. His blood runs cold and he bolts out the door.

He whips out his cellphone. "Roxas? They got her! They got "_____!"

Roxas curses into the phone. "They got Kairi and Namine too. Xion just called us."

Lea stops in front of his car. He breaks out into a cold sweat. Organization XIII had you, Kairi, and Namine. His worst fear was being realized. "We'll get them back!"

Roxas agrees and they both hang up. Lea hops into his car and guns it. He wasn't about to lose you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9! I had wanted to put more in this chapter but I figured it was long enough. Guess that'll have to wait till the next and final chapter!
> 
> Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square Enix.


	10. Chapter 10

You slowly open your eyes. Your vision is a little blurry at first and when you sit up you wince at the dull pain in the back of your head. You put a hand to the back of your head and feel a bump. When your vision clears you look over to see Kairi and Namine on the floor next to you. You crawl over to Kairi and begin to gently shake her.

"Kairi? Kairi, wake up!" You say worriedly, fearing the worst.

Kairi makes a noise and opens her eyes and you sigh in relief. She sits up and looks around before going to wake her sister. You look around too. You see that you three are in what looks like to be a cell. It is small and the bars on the front run up from the ground to the ceiling.

"Where are we?" She asks once Namine is awake.

"I don't know." You shake your head. But you had a feeling you knew who had brought you here. "The last thing I remember is after Lea and the others left there was a sharp pain in my head and then I woke up here."

The girls nodded. "Lea's back?" Kairi asks and when you nod she smiles. "I'm glad."

"Yes, isn't it great that he left us?" You hear a voice speak before a black portal opens up on the other side of the cell. Xigbar walks out and you narrow your eyes. "As if. But it's a good thing that you three are here. All we want is Axel and Roxas to come back."

"His name is Lea." You correct him.

"Whatever." Xigbar shrugs. "As long as they come back, you are free to go." He disappears suddenly and reappears next to you. "Though I might keep you around."

You suppress a shiver and reach up to punch him but he disappears in time to the other side of the cell. He laughs. "Don't worry Kitten, you'll have a choice." He grins at you as he walks back into another black portal.

Once he is gone you shudder. "I don't like him."

Kairi walks over to you. "Don't worry. They'll come save us and they won't go back to them."

You nod as Namine walks over to the bars of the cell. "Maybe we can squeeze through these." You and Kairi look at each other then look back at the bars.

~~~  
Lea pulls up outside of the building that is the Organization's headquarters. It's a plain white building with multiple floors going up and down. A few seconds later, Riku pulls up and him, Sora, and Roxas get out.

"So this is where Organization XIII are?" Sora asks looking at the building.

"Yes and most likely the girls are here too." Lea answers not looking at Sora.

"Well then, let's go get them." Sora says summoning a keyblade.

Roxas and Riku follow suit and Lea looks at them in surprise. "Wait, you all can summon a keyblade?" That had been Roxas' weapon when he was in the Organization.

"Well yeah. I figured that since I could summon one then maybe Sora could do it. And one day Riku found us and it turned out that he can summon one as well." Roxas says.

Lea smiles and summons his chakrams. "Good! Makes it more even for us."

The four of them head through the door.

~~~  
"Ungh! I...can't." Kairi strained as she tried to squeeze through the bars. When she stepped away her face was red and she looks down. "My butt is too big." She says softly and despite your situation, you and Namine snicker at that. She turns to glare at you two. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry Kairi." You say as you try not to smile.

Kairi sighs. "But I did see what looks like a button on the wall there. If one of us can reach it we might be able to get out."

You walk over the bars and stick your arm between the last bar and the wall. You begin to feel the wall hunting the button. After a few minutes of trying you pull your arm back. "I can't find it." You say dejectedly.

~~~  
Lea and the others make their way through the building as quickly as they can. The fight with Demyx had been tougher than Lea would've imagined. Once they beat him, Demyx had cried as he disappeared in a billow of black smoke. Xaldin had been even tougher but they had finally beaten him and were on their way deeper and closer to you.

They turn a corner and enter a wide open area and cautiously make their way through it when all of a sudden bullets rain down on them from a balcony above them. Lea uses his chakrams to deflect the bullets.

"I see you've come crawling back to us." Xigbar says from up on the balcony.

"Then you must've gone blind in your good eye cause we're not coming back." Lea sneers.

Xigbar scowls at the remark. "As if!"

Xigbar jumps down and lands in front of them. "This should be fun." He says as begins to open fire.

The guys jump away and do their best to deflect the bullets heading their way. As Xigbar teleports around the area Sora and Roxas land a few hits, knocking him off guard. Xigbar lands behind Lea. "You know I think I'll keep Kitten here with me. She's going to need someone to comfort her after you're dead."

Lea growls and turns to hit him but Xigbar teleports away laughing. "Don't you dare touch her!" Lea yells. He throws a chakram, leaving a trail of fire behind it.

The chakram misses but as Xigbar hangs upside down reloading Riku comes up behind him and hits him across the back of his head. Xigbar falls to the ground with an "oof". He sits up and smiles. The black smoke already forming around him. "You clever little sneak." He says to Riku before he disappears.

After resting a few minutes they continue on their way. Further down they come to a small room where Luxord is waiting for them. The fight with him was easy compared to the rest. The next room they come to has Saix waiting for them.

"Isa." Lea says.

Saix turns to face them. "I don't answer to that anymore."

"Isa, come back to us! Please!" Lea pleads. He did not want to have to fight his friend.

"We all want you to come back to us." Sora says with a frown on his face.

Saix says nothing but summons his claymore in his hand. Lea closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Isa please, we don't want to fight you."

"Too bad." Saix says with no emotion as he jumps into the air.

Lea lands the final blow and Saix falls to his knees. Lea rushes over to him and puts his hands on his shoulders. Saix looks up at him and scowls before he too disappears. Lea lets his hands fall into his lap and cries. The others cry too. Isa had been their close friend and now...now he was gone. Xemnas is going to pay dearly for this. They all think.

Lea stands up and wipes his eyes. "Come on, lets go. We still have to save Kairi, Namine, and "_____." He says with a sad determination.

The others nod and wipe their eyes.

They finally reach the lowest level where you three are being kept.

"Kairi!" Sora yells out as soon as he sees her.

"Sora!" Kairi stands up and runs to the bars.

Lea rushes over to the button on the wall next to your cell and pushes it. The bars on the cell recede into the floor allowing you to get out. You run over and hug Lea.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Lea asks while looking you over.

"I'm fine. Are you ok? Did something happen?" You notice that Lea's eyes are red from crying.

Lea hangs his head. "Isa he...he's gone."

Your eyes widen at that and you can feel the tears threaten to fall. "I'm sorry." Is all you can think to say.

Lea shakes his head.

"Come on! We got to get them out of here." Riku says.

Lea takes your hand and you all start to head for the way out of the building. Halfway up a blast of dark energy rises up and you, Kairi, and Namine are separated from the guys. An invisible wall keeping you from them.

"Did you think you could escape that easily?" Xemnas appears in front of the guys.

The guys ready their weapons. Xemnas sighs. "You've ruined everything you know. Now I'll have to start all over." He summons his ethereal blades.

The fight with Xemnas is long and hard. Being the Superior, he is the most powerful though Lea and Roxas didn't realize just how powerful he really was until the fight.  
You, Kairi, and Namine, watch beyond the wall, helpless to do anything to help. At one point during the fight Xemnas grabs Sora with some kind of dark energy and begins to choke him until Riku breaks him free. Then Xemnas teleports away and thousands of red beams of energy surround the group. Somehow, you're not sure how, they are able to repel them all. Sora and Roxas run up to Xemnas and deliver the final blow. Xemnas howls with rage as he disappears.

The wall disappears as well and you all run up to each other. It was over.

"Let's go home." Lea says as he kisses you.

The others nod and you all leave the building and head straight to the ice cream shop.

~~~  
EPILOGUE- TWO YEARS LATER

You cheer when Lea's name is called to receive his diploma and rub your very swollen belly.

"His mother would've been proud." Lea's dad sniffles.

You hand your father-in-law a tissue. "I'm sure she is."

When the ceremony is over he helps you up and takes your arm as you slowly make your way to the stairs. Lea runs over to you once you reach the bottom and hugs as tight as he can while avoiding squishing your belly.

"I did it Babe!" He cries enthusiastically.

"I'm so proud of you Lea!" You kiss him.

"I'm proud of you too, Son." His dad says putting his arms around him and then rubbing the top of his head.

"Hey quit it!" Lea says as he backs away from his dad and fixes his hair. You laugh and help him.

"I'll go get the car." Lea's dad says before giving his son another hug and leaving.

Lea turns to you and bends down to his knees and puts his hands on either side of your belly. "Did you hear? Daddy graduated! And one day I'll teach you how to play with fire."

You giggle. "Lea, I don't need two pyros."

Lea looks up at you all innocent. "What? I would teach her how to not burn herself." He stands up and rests his forehead against yours. "Besides, she just might be immune to fire like I am."

You roll your eyes at him and start pushing him toward the door. "Your dad's waiting on us."

"That's right. There's a party for me and Riku at the ice cream shop." Lea takes your hand and interlocks his fingers with yours.

You take a few steps toward the door when you stop and put a hand to your stomach. "Oh!"

Lea stops and looks at you with concern. "Babe? Are you ok?"

You shake your head. "The baby! I think she's coming."

Lea stands there dumbfounded for a bit, letting the information register in his head. When it finally does, he breaks out into the biggest smile you have ever seen and he starts jumping up and down. "SHE'S COMING! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! SHE'S COMING!"

"LEA!" You shout.

Lea stops jumping and looks at you. "Oh yeah sorry. Come on we have to hurry." He leads you out of the school and over to where his dad is waiting.

"Dad! To the hospital!" Lea says once inside.

"Hospital? But I thought...OH!" He says once he sees your face.

He pulls out of the parking lot and heads to the hospital while Lea sits next to you in the back seat, holding your hand. He leans over and whispers in your ear. "This is the second best day of my life."

You look at him puzzled. "What's your best day?"

"The day we met."

You reach up and push him away while laughing. "Don't be a sap." You cry out from another contraction.

"Can't help it Babe!" He leans back over and kisses you. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lea." You rest your head against his shoulder. It really was, the best day ever!

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter! I'm so happy that I finally got it finished. I tried to incorporate some stuff from the game and manga into the fight scenes. Also this is my first time writing a fight scene so please be nice. I know I can't write fight scenes now. Anyway, hope you like it.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts and its character belong to Square Enix.


End file.
